Caged bird
by Tonochi
Summary: Smoker is in trouble. And Ace decides to keep him company. implied SmokerxAce


Something I've written before the last chapters of One Piece. Couldn't bring myself to upload it due to heavy depression...  
So, to all you poor Ace fans out there, maybe this will help cheer you up a little.

might contain some mistakes, sorry about this.

* * *

Caged bird

Portgas D Ace was without a doubt a handsome young man. People tend to call him charming and smart. Enemies tend to fear him for his strength and his logia.

Smoker on the other hand didn't care about his strength or his logia. To him Ace was just another disturbing pirate, whether he was exceedingly good-looking or not.

At least that had been his opinion so far.

But being forced to sit next to him changed things slightly.

"You know...." the annoying brat opened his mouth "this_ really _looks kinda ridiculous..."

"Shut up!"

The pirate just smirked at him and stretched his legs. Humming to himself he leaned back against the cold rocks. The snow continued falling down on Smoker, while the soft flakes melted even before touching the pirates body.

Smoker just clenched his teeth and tried to pull out his stuck leg from under the rocks.

"Shall I help you...?" Ace friendly eyes seemed to tease him.

Trying to kill him with one of his trademark glares, the marine clenched his teeth.

"No? Hm... oh well... have it your way, then..."

The humming continued.

It was a soft, cheerful melody and it would have been relaxing... but the fact that a damn bandit had tricked him, cuffed his left hand with Smokers very own seastone cuffs and had finally blew up the rocks that way they had fallen down on him, crushed his right leg... well... let's just say the humming didn't help that much in relaxing.

Cursing and swearing the commodore hit the ground with both clenched fists, earning a soft snicker from Ace.

"What's so funny, damn brat!?"

"You look as helpless as a kid"

"Oh Yeah?! Just wait you fucking pirate! As soon as I get rid of that cuffs I'll punch your shitty fucking smirk out of your head!!"

"Tz tz tz... " Ace shook his head "Don't be so aggressive..."

"Yeah... whatever..." Smoker just snarled.

Why the hell had this pirate had to come across his misery?

"Still... if you're asking nicely I might-"

"Shut up!! Just shut your damn mouth already!"

Ace just grinned at him as if he'd knew damn well Smoker needed his help sooner or later.

"Want me to help you now?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay... just asking..."

"And now?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Nope... you're just too damn ridiculous..."

"How 'bout now?"

"Oh can't you just shut up and leave me alone?"

"Hey... you would be totally helpless if someone attacked you right now, you know? How could I ever leave someone alone in such a bad situation?"

"Oh how I wished you'd just do...."

"Beg your pardon, Sir?"

"Nothing you damn... argh... " frustration clear in his voice.

"Oh, look! The sky is clearing up! You can actually see the stars!"

Ace excited voice distracted him for a while and Smoker caught himself looking at the sheer beauty over them. When he finally looked down again he saw Ace smiling at him.

"What now?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me, you brat!"  
"It's nothing... I... it's just... you hadn't looked away from your poor leg for hours now... it's kinda sweet you're interrupting your desperate try for freedom just to have a look at the stars."

"...shut up..."

"Wow... that wasn't as aggressive as usual. You're becoming nicer to me."

"No I'm not" Smoker sighed and ran one hand through his hair "Just tired..."

"And cold." Ace stated and laughed softly at him "You know, I meant it when I said I'd help you if you'd just ask nicely."

"And I meant it when I told you I don't want you to!"

Ace moved closer to him. Since he still leaned against the rocks he could look at Smoker now from straight ahead. Pulling his legs closer he wrapped both arms around them, resting his head on his hands.

Smoker chew on his lips, desperate for the taste and smell of smoke. But his cigars were useless without a lighter. And the lighter was out of reach, hidden somewhere in the snow. Lost somehow during the short fight with that fucking bandit.

"They surely are searching for you, don't you think?"

"Hn... hopefully..." the marine just murmured, taking two cigars from his jacket and slowly starting to turn them around in his hands. Playing with them, distracting himself. Ace watched his game for a while. Smoker knew he could have asked Ace if he'd light them up, but he kept his silence, not wanting to show weakness in front of his enemy.

"You finally gave up fighting with that pile of stone?"

"...I think I'll just wait till Tashigi comes with the keys..."

"So you did give up."

"Could you please stop being annoying as hell? Just for a change?"

Smiling the pirate lifted his head and reached out to tip on Smokers nose

"Since you asked for it _that_ sweetly..."

And with that the finger on his nose disappeared.

"phew... brat..."

Smoker didn't expect Ace to keep word but... he stayed surprisingly silent. Not even humming that sweet melody in the air he just rested his elbows on his knees, eyes turned to the bright stars.

"Portgas...?"

"Hm? Want me to help?"

"...can I ask you something?" He felt uncomfortable when Ace sleepy eyes turned to him "Is there even _anything_ you are afraid of?"

Standing up Ace placed himself directly next to the marine, leaning against his shoulders instead of the hard stone. Smoker noticed the warmth crawling up his body from Ace's skin. And suddenly the cold radiating from the snow seemed far away.

"Sure." the freckled one yawned "everyone is afraid of something..."

"What is it you fear, then?"

Ace didn't answer at first, then he turned around, taking Smokers cuffed hand, inspecting the lock. Even though the elder one didn't appreciate this much, he let it happen.

"I think... I'm afraid of a cage..."

"A cage?"

"Yes... I'm afraid of being closed off from what I love. I'm afraid of being caged. I think..." and his voice was low, his eyes unusually serious "I think, if I was forced to stay in one place forever... or if my life was bound to another one... however, something that would keep me from being free... I think I'd die. I couldn't stand this, I know it."

It was silent after this for a while. Absently the pirate fumbled with the cuffs, touching Smokers arm more than necessary.

"Wow... that was... honest."

Ace laughed silently and gave Smoker an open smile "Yes. Indeed. Now... have you finally thrown your pride overboard and let me help you?"

"Smoker-taisa!!"

The high pitched voice that reached their ears belonged to Tashigi. Turning his head in a sudden movement Smoker saw she stumbling towards them.

"Well... I better go, then!" Ace saluted in a comical way and patted Smokers head "See ya!"

"Wait! You...!" The marine watched the damn kid running away in a stunning speed.

"Smoker-taisa...! What happened?"

The cuffs fell to the ground. Smoker now was able to free his hurt leg.

Frowning he thought about what the boy had revealed about himself.

Thinking about it now, Smoker _had_ to agree. Ace was a handsome young man.


End file.
